A Chave para a Liberdade
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Neji chega a conclusões acerca das diferenças entre a família principal e a secundária. Os grilhões que prendem os Hyuuga da família secundária... Existirá um meio de libertar-se deles?


**N/A: **Konbanwa! Não, ainda não morri galerinha! ~~/o/ E, para dar sinal de vida para vocês, vim postar essa fic! ^^~ Ela está extremamente boba e clichê e... bem... É melhor eu parar de pensar muito se não mudo de idéia e resolvo não postar. XP

Baseei essa fic num pingente que tenho, uma chave trabalhada. ^^~

É uma one-shot Hyuugacest, Neji narrando.

Espero que gostem!

Beijos!

Tifinha.

**A Chave da Liberdade**

Um par de olhos brancos me encara. Brancos como a neve. Literalmente. Creio que são os olhos mais frios da família Hyuuga. Dizem que os olhos de Hyuuga Hiashi demonstram toda a frieza, distância e nobreza, dignos do chefe da família, mas tolos são aqueles que nunca perceberam o carinho que ele desprende por sua filha mais nova.

Hanabi, ao contrário de Hinata-sama, só conhece o lado rígido, porém carinhoso de seu pai. Apenas ela conhece o Hiashi que tem um coração. Cabe ao resto de nós, e principalmente a Hinata-sama, a sua frieza e indiferença, quando muito, o seu ódio.

Não... A verdade está aqui, refletida nas águas deste lago. São estes orbes que não conseguem demonstrar nada mais que a frieza que durante tanto tempo permaneceu constantemente em meu ser.

Tive meus motivos para isso, a morte de meu pai, as diferenças entre a família principal e a família secundária, essas malditas diferenças entre Hyuugas simbolizadas por esta tatuagem... A dor de quando a recebi ainda está presente em minhas lembranças.

Até hoje a dor e o peso desta tatuagem...

Sempre senti o peso desta tatuagem, o dever de proteger Hinata-sama... Lembro de como me orgulhava deste fato no começo, tinha orgulho de ter sido escolhido para este "trabalho", mas... após a morte de meu pai tudo mudou.

Hoje sinto que meus passos são cingidos não apenas pela marca da família secundária, as correntes que me prendem são constituídas pelo meu ódio indevido por minha prima e tudo o que ela representa.

O peso destes grilhões me pressiona e eu não sei o que fazer para me livrar deste enorme sentimento. Já não sinto tanto ódio, tanta indiferença, mas não importa o que eu faça, o brilho em meu olhar é imutável.

Não pense por um instante que desisti de mudar. Sei que é difícil e doloroso, mas ainda tenho esperanças. Esperança essa que não mais deixarei se afastar de meus olhos.

Minha esperança se chama Hinata.

O calor que emana de seu sorriso, a bondade de seu olhar está delicadamente soltando as amarras que me prendem. É como se ela me dessa a permissão para ser feliz, como se a chave para libertar meu coração de seus grilhões estivesse em volta de seu pescoço.

Já me disseram que diante de um carinho tão grande é impossível não se apaixonar. Hoje eu sou a prova viva disso.

- Nii-san?

Abro meus olhos e vejo seu cálido sorriso.

- Sim, Hinata-sama?

- Vamos?

Sinto um sorriso querer aparecer em meus lábios ao ver sua quente mão esticada em minha direção.

Chegará o dia em que estarei livre e poderei dizer de coração.

_Hinata, aishiteiru._

Enquanto este dia não chega, sigo ao seu lado.

**N/A: **Olha eu aqui de novo! ~~/o/

Espero que tenham se divertido lendo essa historinha... XP

Foi bem rápida. O.o (Até demais... o.o)

Culpa do cursinho (pra quem ainda não compreendeu o meu problema com o cursinho eu ajudo a entender: cursinho PRÉ-VESTIBULAR. Yup... Abandonei minha faculdade e agora estou no inferno! *gota*) que me arrancou toda a minha veia criativa.

Estou passando por alguns problemas biológicos (vulgo: saúde está abaixo de zero), mas tenho fé que é passageiro e que logo conseguiremos (eu e meu neurologista) encontrar um remédio que me liberte dos grilhões (uia! Metalinguagem? O.o Ok... Quem acha que a Tifa precisa de férias? i.i) da enxaqueca.

Enfim...

Em relação a Hinata's Prayer. Digamos que ela entrou em pausa. (Nome bonito pra writter's block. Se alguém tiver alguma idéia pro próximo capítulo será muito bem vinda! i.i)

Agora eu me vou (ou vou-me, para quem preferir uma ênclise).

Beijos (do que restou) da Tifinha!


End file.
